


This is why you don't drink, Zim.

by f3st3rrr



Series: Human AU [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hangover, Human AU, M/M, Oneshot, drug mention?, i guess??, im writing this at 1am my little gay heart is filled with love, its implied zim smoked weed, its never outright stated hes trans but it mentions overwearing his binder, ok now actual fic tags, this is my first fic on here please bear with me, trans character (implied), trans headcanon, uh, zim says fuck alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3st3rrr/pseuds/f3st3rrr
Summary: Zim wakes up with a hangover after a party and texts Skoodge.Silly little oneshot I threw together after discussing it over discord with my friend, and it's also my first fic on here. Enjoy!
Relationships: Skoodge/Zim, TATR (Implied), Tak/Tenn (Implied), ZASR - Relationship
Series: Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	This is why you don't drink, Zim.

Zim awoke with a groan. Everything felt like it was hurting. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his eyes hurt.. Oh. And he'd been sleeping on the living room floor.

He was hungover from the party he attended last night. Slowly, Zim's brain began to piece together what had happened the night before and he grinned. Beer pong against that one british girl.... fuck, what was her name again? Tenn? No, that was her girlfriend.. Ah! It was Tak. He was also pretty sure he'd smoked a bowl with Zee and some other girls. Whatever, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting home to see Gir and..

_Skoodge._

_"Shit."_ Zim mumbled under his breath, feeling his pockets for his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled it out, amazed that he even still had it on him. 

'9:27' The lockscreen read, and he had an unread text from Skoodge.

**'hey, you awake yet?'**

It had been sent ten minutes ago, and Zim was almost relieved at that. Only ten minutes.

'i just woke up'

**'you ok? how was the party'**

'it was fine and i'm fine, why?'

**'youre not typing in all caps, youre not fine.'**

'fuck you'

**':('**

'no i mean like fuckk you for seeing through me. i have a wicked hangover'

'*fuck'

**'lol, thought so.'**

Zim inhaled deeply and gasped in pain. It took him a moment, but he eventually realised the issue.

'oh fuck me. i'm still wearing my binder'

**'ZIM. you promised not to overwear it after last time and you JUST slept in it!'**

'i knowwww. how long was i even wearing it? i put it on at 4:30 pm yesterday and it's 9:30 pm now. how many hours is that'

**'you mean AM. its 9:30 AM'**

'oh fuck off, i'm hungover'

**':('**

**'why are you asking me to do math? im gay and cant do math.'**

'me too, that's why i asked you, idiot'

**'so what happened last night to yknow.. lead up to this?'**

'played beer pong, got high as a kite with zee and her gaggle of lesbians, pretty sure people shagged in the bathtub when i went to go take a piss'

**'shagged?'**

'oh yeah you don't hang out with tak do you. shagged means fucked. they were fucking, skoodge'

**'oh.'**

Zim moved into an upright position, and groaned again, the pain just getting worse.

'how's gir?'

**'ive been meaning to ask you, actually. how does he like his waffles?'**

'oh my god are you making him breakfast'

**'yes because he wants waffles and i don't trust him with a toaster.'**

'he's 12, skoodge, i think he can handle a toaster'

**'you said that about instant ramen with him. and what did he do?**

'.... he burned his hand'

**'exactly. now how does he like his waffles?'**

'lots of syrup, toasted well and a small bit of butter. he does like whipped cream but that's if we have any'

**'thanks. we spoke about you last night. he really admires you, zim. he thinks youre really cool and said he wants to be you and stuff.'**

'of course he does. everyone does.'

**'there we go! youre acting a tiny bit like your not hungover self.'**

Zim smiled at the text he'd just received and managed to slowly pull himself to his feet. Jesus, the room was a mess. cans of beer and god knows what else littered the floor, some guy was passed out on the couch and he could very faintly smell vomit, and that was just the living room.

"Disgusting.." Zim muttered, cringing, before turning his attention to his phone again.

'i'm leaving now. my head hurts and i'm thirsty '

**'ok. when you get back take your binder off asap, drink some water and take a shower. i dont want to hug you if youre going to smell like booze and weed. my mom would kill me.'**

The smile returned to Zim's face as he, with some difficulty, made his way to the front door, and silently slipped outside.


End file.
